My Life
by miunarie
Summary: kehilangan ayahnya dan dikhianati oleh kakaknya.Itulah kejadian yang dialami oleh seorang Midoriya Izuku.Gadis penggemar hero no.1 yang hanya tinggal bersama ibunya.Bersekolah di yuuei dan mendapatkan teman teman yang sangat baik serta pengalaman cinta dengan pria pria tampan di sekolahan.Namun..ia harus dipertemukan kembali dengan kakaknya.warning!fem!izuku,alur ga jelas,dll.
1. chapter 1

Saya hanya meminjam karakter milik Kòhei Horikoshi-sama. Dan fanfic ini murni milik saya dan pemikiran saya sendiri.

Warning! EYD berantakan, alur kecepetan, fem!Izuku,dsb..

Kalau begitu selamat dinikmati~

My life

Disepasang kelopaknya yang menyembunyikan diri dari ramainya dunia luar, tergenang air bening yang mengalir melewati pipi. Nafasnya yang tak teratur menandakan sang pemilik tengah bermimpi buruk. Selang waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya sang manik menampakan indahnya manik sehijau daun dipagi hari kepada dunia.

Tangan diangkat lalu ditempelkan dikepala. Sedikit pusing. "Lagi?" Gumamnya "minggu ini sudah yang keberapa kali?" Tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Matanya melirik kearah jam weker yang belum membunyikan alarmnya. 'Masih jam 4 huh?' Ia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju beranda kamarnya menatap langit yang sedikit gelap dengan bintang bintang yang masih setia menampakan dirinya dengan sang luna.

Angin sepoi malam memainkan rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna hijau tuanya hingga membuat rambutnya lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh kedalam ingatan masa lalunya, mengabaikan ribuan permata indah yang menggantung dilangit. Ingatan akan masa lalunya yang pahit. Walau sedikit samar, ingatan tentang kematian ayah tersayangnya, kakak angkatnya, ibunya yang menangis, kekuatannya, hingga penyebab penyakit yang dideritanya sejak kecil.

"Ini demi kamu izu.." bohong

"Izukuu.. hiks dia- ayahmu sudah tiada! hiks.." tidak, jangan katakan itu!

"Selamat! Anak anda memiliki quirk yang sangat langka dan hebat! Pasti dia akan menjadi hero yang sangat hebat nantinya" hebat? Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan tubuh lemah ini?

"Maaf, kami tidak tahu tentang penyakit yang diderita anak anda.. Kemungkinan ini adalah ulah seseorang yang membuat tubuhnya melemah" ugh...

"Haaahh.." helaan nafas keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Semakin ia memikirkan masa lalunya, ia semakin pusing.

Matanya kembali menatap jam yang menunjukan jam 5 pagi. Matanya melonjak kaget, selama itukah ia berada di beranda kamarnya? Ia langsung mengambil handuk dan menuju kekamar mandi. Bersiap untuk masuk ujian praktek ke sekolah yuuei.

Sesudah mandi, ia memakai seragam sekolah smpnya. Ia juga sedikit berdandan agar wajahnya tidak terlihat pucat. Selesai bersiap, ia langsung pergi ke luar kamar menuju dapur tak lupa juga mengambil catatan hero dan tasnya.

Menyiapkan bahan lalu mulai memasak untuknya dan ibunya. Setiap hari, ia memang ditugaskan untuk memasak karena ibunya akan berangkat kerja pagi pagi. Ia merasa khawatir dengan ibunya yang selalu pulang larut malam karena bekerja untuk keperluan hidup mereka berdua.

Maka dari itu, ia berjanji akan menjadi hero, menghasilkan uang agar ibunya tidak bekerja terlalu keras setiap hari. Lagi pula ia sudah lama ingin menjadi seorang hero karena mengagumi hero hero yang berjuang demi masyarakat apalagi hero no.1 kesukaannya yaitu All Might.

Selesai memasak, ia memindahkan masakannya kemeja makan. Tidak lupa juga menaruh sepiring makanan untuk ayahnya. Ia melihat ibunya- yang sudah berpakaian rapi- keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke meja makan.

Mereka memulai acara makan dengan doa dan sedikit perbincangan yang diiringi sedikit gelak tawa. Beginilah mereka. Walau memiliki masa lalu yang suram, mereka tidak mengeluh dan tetap tersenyum. Selesai sarapan, gadis itu langsung pergi ke luar rumah diantarkan ibunya sampai pintu.

Baru saja ia membuka sedikit pintu rumahnya, sebuah suara memanggil namanya

"izuku!"

Ya, nama gadis itu adalah Izuku. Midoriya Izuku.

Ia menengok kearah ibunya, kepalanya yang sedikit di miringkan mengisyaratkan 'apa?' kepada ibunya."apa tidak ada yang ketinggalan? Kau sudah minum obat? Kau tidak apa apa? Wajahmu sedikit pucat.. tidak membawa air? Lalu.. etto.. etto.. um-" Ia menghela nafas dan memotong perkataan ibunya" aku baik baik saja ibu.. sudah minum kok dan tidak ada yang ketinggalan karena ini cuma ujian praktek." Ia tersenyum sekilas "aku berangkat!" Pamitnya kepada ibunya lalu membuka pintu lebar lebar dan berlari dengan semangat.

Melihatnya, Inko-ibu izuku- mau tak mau mengulas senyum kecil melihat tingkah anaknya "hati hati dijalan! Jangan sampai memaksakan diri!" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak karena jarak anaknya sudah sedikit jauh dari rumah.

Sesampainya ditempat ujian, Izuku yang ceroboh tidak sengaja tersandung batu yang ada di depannya.

Bersiap akan merasakan sakitnya, Izuku memejamkan matanya.'eh- tidak sakit?' Sedikit kebingungan dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit melayang namun kembali seperti semula. "Gawat juga ya kalau sampai terjatuh!" sebuah suara masuk ke pendengarannya. Sedikit membalikan badan dan menatap pelaku yang membuatnya gagal jatuh.

Pipi tembam, kepala sedikit bulat, rambut coklat sepundak yang mengembang di bagian bawahnya, iris berwarna kecoklatan, tinggi yang sama dengannya, dan memakai baju sekolah smp. 'Waah.. orang baik! Dia juga peserta ya?'

"A-ano te-terima kasih! Berkatmu aku tidak terjatuh" ucap Izuku sambil sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya dan mengulas senyum manis diwajahnya. Sang penyelamat sedikit terperangah dan memberikan senyum lebar sebagai jawabannya. " kau juga peserta?" Izuku mengangguk

" wah! Benarkah? Syukurlah~ kau tahu? Aku gugup sekali sampai ingin muntah rasanya ugh-" ucap sang penyelamat sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya di bagian akhir kalimat. " ah!" Seakan baru ingat akan sesuatu, ia mengatupkan tangannya menjadi satu" namaku Uraraka Ochako salam kenal ya!"ucap Ochako sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan nya kearah Izuku yang tentu saja langsung dijabat oleh Izuku" namaku Midoriya Izuku salam kenal juga Uraraka san!" balas Izuku sedikit bersemangat.

Ochako hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Izuku yang menggemaskan ini. "Panggil saja Ochako Izuku chan!" Izuku mengangguk bersemangat mendengar ucapan Ochako yang menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depannya apalagi ochako memanggil nama depannya juga. "Haik! Ochako chan" jawab Izuku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau ketempat ujian kan? Kalau begitu sama sama aja" Izuku kembali mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Ochako lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan sedikit antusias. Ochako hanya tersenyum pasrah sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya karena digeret oleh Izuku.

Sejak sampai di ruangan yang di persilahkan oleh para guru, hanya Izuku yang terlihat gelisah dan tidak terlalu mendengar penjelasan dari hero Present Mic.

Mengapa Izuku gelisah? Tentu saja karena ia terpisah dari ochako, satu satunya teman sepertujuannya. Apalagi disampingnya terdapat seseorang yang ia takuti sekaligus ia kagumi sejak kecil. Seseorang yang sifatnya terlalu keras dan pemarah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kacchan-panggilan Izuku kepada Bakugou Katsuki.

Sejak kecil, Izuku selalu saja mengikuti katsuki kemanapun katsuki pergi. Walau sering dijahili dan dibully, Izuku tetap mengikutinya hanya karena rasa kagumnya kepada Katsuki. Namun, entah apa alasannya, katsuki mulai berhenti membully Izuku sejak kelas 2 smp.

"Kenapa kau disini?"suara rendah menginterupsi pendengarannya. Izuku menoleh kesamping tepat kearah katsuki.

"Ka-karena aku mau menjadi hero" jujur saja Izuku tidak tau harus menjawab apa pertanyaan tiba tiba dari Katsuki karena ini pembicaraan pertama mereka setelah keheningan tadi. Katsuki melirik tajam kearah Izuku " ini bukan tempat bermain untuk orang sepertimu. Sebaiknya sadarilah kondisimu sebelum kau menyesalinya" perkataan dari Katsuki menyulut emosinya namun ia mencoba memendamnya karena ia tahu dengan siapa ia berbicara dan dimana ia berada saat ini.

Izuku hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan Katsuki yang menyakitkan. Dan mereka hanya diam sambil menyimak kembali penjelasan dari Present Mic.

Selesai penjelasan dari Present Mic, semua peserta pergi menuju tempat praktek.

Izuku mengingat ingat penjelasan tentang praktek ini 'untuk lulus praktek ini harus mengalahkan robot sebanyak mungkin. Apa aku bisa ya? Dengan quirk ku yang sekarang aku hanya bisa mengeluarkannya sebanyak lima kali.. walaupun aku bersyukur karena tidak perlu kekuatan fisik untuk lulus ujian ini aku tetap tidak boleh santai dulu' Gumam Izuku tanpa sadar.

"memangnya apa quirkmu?" Sedikit tersentak, Izuku langsung membalikan badan dan menatap kaget orang yang bertanya padanya "e-eh bu-bukan sesuatu yang hebat k-kok " jawab Izuku terbata bata.

Izuku menatap orang yang tiba tiba bertanya padanya 'ah dia berkacamata! Rambutnya juga tersisir rapi dan dia tinggi. Ugh kelihatannya dia akan memarahiku.. dan tunggu- apa aku tadi keceplosan lagi!? Lalu ia mendengar perkataanku? Oh god semoga dia lupa akan perkataanku tadi'. Menyadari tatapan Izuku, pria berkacamata itu berdehem" kau tahu gumamanmu itu mengganggu orang lain. Sebaiknya kau hati hati dengan tingkahmu dan fokuslah ke ujian" ucapnya sambil lalu.

Izuku menghela nafas panjang lalu pergi keruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam olahraga yang telah ia bawa sebelum memulai ujian.

Selesai berganti, ia langsung pergi menuju gerbang tempat ujian dilakukan.

Dalam perjalanan ia merasa risih karena diperhatikan orang orang terutama laki laki dan hampir saja ia diajak kenalan dengan orang asing tetapi ia menolak dengan alasan mencari temannya dan sedang terburu buru. Memang bukan kebohongan, tetapi ia sungguh tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian apalagi dengan pakaian ini.

Ya, pakaian yang digunakan Izuku memang membuatnya sedikit mencolok. Bagaimana tidak? Pakaian yang digunakannya terlalu memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang mendekati ideal apa lagi ditambah wajah manisnya yang bikin diabetes itu. Izuku ingin mengutuk anugrah tuhan kepada tubuhnya ini. Pura pura tidak peduli, ia melanjutkan pencariannya mencari teman pertamanya sejak sampai disini.

Tetapi.. tetap saja tidak ketemu! Izuku hanya bisa pasrah dan mempersiapkan diri sebelum ujian karena ujian akan dimulai dalam satu menit lagi.

'Fokus..'

Terdengar hitungan mundur yang menambah tegang suasana para peserta '3..2.. 1! Ujian dimulai!' Teriak Present Mic bersamaan dengan dibukanya gerbang besar itu. Izuku langsung berlari mendahului para peserta lainnya walaupun beberapa sudah memulai pertarungannya.

Izuku tetap menenangkan dirinya dan mencari tempat sepi yang terdapat banyak robot dan.. Ada! Ia langsung memposisikan tangannya menyatu di depan dada- seperti orang berdoa dan mengucapkan deretan kalimat yang pada kalimat terakhir munculah hujan serta petir besar diatas para robot itu.

Sepuluh robot berhasil dikalahkan dalam sekali serang. Izuku tersenyum senang karena telah berhasil mengalahkan robot robot itu dengan cepat. Izuku kembali mencari robot untuk dikalahkan dan ketika dirasa sudah cukup, ia pergi melanjutkan pencarian yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Lagi pula ia sudah mencapai batasnya dan jika ia menggunakan quirknya lagi maka ia akan pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga.

Dalam pencarian, Izuku mendengar teriakan orang orang di dekat tempat ia berada. Mencoba mencari tahu penyebab teriakan para peserta tersebut, Izuku pergi kearah belakang gedung rusak yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Izuku melebarkan matanya melihat satu robot yang sangat besar. Ia ingat akan penjelasan dari present mic kalau disana ada robot besar tetapi tidak memiliki poin jadi ketika melihat robot tersebut, maka lebih baik kita melarikan diri saja dari pada buang buang tenaga.

Izuku sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk lari sebelum ia melihat ada seseorang yang terjatuh dan tertimpa puing puing robot yang hancur dan dibelakangnya terdapat satu robot besar yang menuju kearahnya.

Merasa kenal dengan orang itu, Izuku mendekatkan dirinya dan terkejut karena orang itu ada orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Ochako-chan!"

TBC

Bagaimana?

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, dan ketidak jelasan kalimat dalam cerita ini. Karena saya baru pertama kalinya membuat cerita dan yup! Ini adalah cerita pertama saya yang saya buat hanya sekedar untuk memenuhi asupan saya yang kekurangan gizi di fandom Boku no hero academia.. Dan untuk kelanjutan dari fanfic ini, saya tidak tahu pasti akan lanjut atau tidak..


	2. Chapter 2

Ia berlari dan terus berlari melewati orang orang yang berlari berlawanan arah dengannya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari teman satu satunya. "Gawat juga ya kalau sampai terjatuh" Izuku teringat dengan perkataan temannya ini. Teman yang selama ini Izuku dambakan. Maka dari itu, ia tidak akan diam melihat temannya yang sedang tertimpa bahaya.

Ia reflek mengatupkan tangannya dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dengan terburu buru. Sampai pada kalimat terakhir, Izuku berlari ke arah robot itu. Melompat setinggi mungkin sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lagi. Tangannya mengepal keras dan bersiap meninju kepala robot itu dengan tangannya yang telah diselimuti cahaya emas. Robot itu roboh akibat dorongan dari tinju Izuku.

Usai mengalahkan robot tersebut, Izuku segera berlari kearah Ochako. Semua peserta yang melihat kejadian itu menatap kaget kearah robot itu dan Izuku secara bergantian. Tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi disana.

Termasuk pria berkacamata yang pernah menceramahi Izuku dan kini ia menyesal karena tidak dapat bertindak seperti gadis itu disaat ada yang dalam bahaya dan membutuhkan pertolongan. Tak hanya itu, Izuku juga mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Katsuki tidak mengerti dengan tindakan yang diambil seorang Deku-panggilan Katsuki kepada Izuku- untuk menolong seseorang padahal dirinyalah yang harus ditolong saat ini.

'Harusnya dialah yang meminta tolong. Padaku.'

Kembali ke tempat Izuku dan Ochako berada, saat ini Izuku berusaha menyingkirkan puing puing yang menimpa kaki Ochako walaupun tangan dan kakinya terasa sakit karena tinjunya tadi.

Izuku memang menggunakan quirknya untuk meningkatkan daya pukul lengan dan lompatan kakinya. Tetapi tetap saja lengan dan kakinya tak kuat menahan kekuatan itu sehingga merusak tangan-kakinya dan meninggalkan luka yang cukup parah.

Ia bisa saja menyembuhkannya dengan quirknya, tetapi saat ini dia sudah diambang batas. Energinya terkuras habis, kepalanya begitu pusing, dan ia sudah sangat lelah. Tetapi ia tahan semua itu untuk menolong sahabatnya. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya Izuku lemas setelah berhasil menyingkirkan puing puing itu.

Ochako menatap khawatir kearah Izuku dan langsung menggelengkan kepala sambil menahan tangis melihat kondisi temannya itu "aku tak apa kok, Izuku chan" jawab Ochako sambil mengusap air matanya yang telah membasahi pipi tembamnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Melihatnya, Izuku tersenyum senang "yokatta" sebelum akhirnya pandangan nya menggelap dan ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya. Mata Ochako membulat. Dengan segera air matanya kembali berjatuhan dengan deras dan tubuhnya bergetar "IZUKU CHAN!!" Teriak Ochako sambil berlari dan menangkap tubuh oleng Izuku. Rasa sakit dikakinya ia abaikan. Saat ini yang paling penting adalah sahabatnya. Ya, Ochako sudah menganggap Izuku sebagai sahabat bukan teman lagi.

Baru pertama kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat serius dan baik hati menolong seseorang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya, bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawanya. Bukan hanya itu, Ochako juga merasakannya sejak pertama kali bertemu Izuku. Ia merasa Izuku adalah gadis yang periang, baik hati, manis dan menanggapi segala sesuatu dengan serius.

Ochako bisa mendengar keributan para perseta yang ada disekilinginya yang sedang membicarakan Izuku.

Kerutan mulai muncul di dahi Ochako. Bukannya menolong mereka yang sedang terluka, tetapi malah sibuk menggosip kesana kemari.

Namun, keributan itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia bisa melihat seorang nenek tua kecil berpakaian dokter dan menggunakan alat suntikan yang besar sebagai tongkatnya keluar dari kerumunan para peserta yang tadinya heboh menjadi diam seketika.

Dia adalah Recovery Girl. Heroin no.1 di Jepang.

"Siapa yang terluka?" Tanya Recovery Girl entah kepada siapa. Ochako memberanikan diri memajukan diri dengan Izuku yang sedang dipapahnya. Recovery Girl memperhatikan kondisi Izuku dan Ochako dengan seksama lalu- entah salah lihat atau tidak, Ochako melihat sekilas gerakan aneh dari mulut Recovery Girl hingga Ochako tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak salah lihat ketika mulut itu kian memanjang dan mengecup kepala Izuku.

"BABA!?"

Tapi Ochako sadar itu bukanlah sekedar kecupan biasa melainkan kecupan untuk menyembuhkan luka luka di tubuh Izuku. Secara perlahan, tubuh Izuku pulih seperti semula seolah tak pernah ada luka serius ditubuhnya. "Kau, ikut denganku" tunjuk Recovery Girl kearah Ochako dan di balas anggukan pelan dari Ochako. Sekarang Recovery Girl menunjuk ganti Izuku"Dan.. Siapa saja tolong bawa anak itu keruanganku" pintanya.

Awalnya beberapa anak laki laki ingin menawarkan diri, tetapi melihat sudah ada yang menawarkan diri apalagi yang menawarkan diri ini adalah orang yang sudah mengalahkan puluhan robot dengan cara brutal. Dan dia adalah Bakugou katsuki. Orang yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap Izuku yang tadinya penuh luka, kini telah sembuh berkat Recovery Girl.

Melihat tatapan yang tak biasa dari Katsuki yang ditujukan kepada Izuku, Ochako hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang ini sudah kenal dengan Izuku dan dia hanya membiarkannya ketika Katsuki membawa sahabatnya karena niat awalnya adalah membuat kapok orang yang berani macam macam dengan sahabatnya.

Tetapi ia tahu kalau orang ini tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Maka dari itu, ia hanya diam melihatnya saja.

Katsuki yang sedang menggendong Izuku dengan gaya bridal style hanya menatap wajah Izuku dalam diam.

Ia hanya kesal ketika melihat kondisi Izuku yang sedang terluka itu. Ia juga tidak tahu kalau Izuku bisa sekuat itu dan.. apa apaan dengan quirk yang dimiliki oleh Izuku itu!? Memang benar selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat quirk yang dimiliki Izuku dan tidak pernah bertanya karena egonya yang setinggi langit hingga tak mau bertanya pada seorang Deku.

Maka dari itu, Katsuki mencoba mencari tahu sendiri jawabannya. Dan tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan Izuku dengan ibunya ketika ia sedang 'menguntit' dirumah Izuku. Ia mendengar bahwa Izuku mempunyai penyakit yang membuat kondisi tubuhnya kian melemah.

Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu tentang penyakit yang dialami oleh Izuku. Pantas saja Izuku tidak pernah pergi kemanapun ketika diajak teman temannya dan selalu menghilang ketika bel istirahat karena berada di UKS. Maka dari situlah ia mulai berhenti membully Izuku dan terus menghindari Izuku.

Dan pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak tahu quirk seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh Izuku.

Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Izuku nekat masuk ke yuuei hanya untuk menjadi hero? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan membahayakan kesehatannya? apa lagi sampai jadi terluka parah seperti tadi.

'Aku benar benar tidak mengerti'

Sesampainya diruang UKS, Katsuki yang sudah menidurkan Izuku di kasur langsung pergi tanpa berbicara apa apa. Di UKS, kini hanya tersisa Recovery Girl dengan Ochako dan Izuku.

Niat awal Ochako sih mau bertanya tentang hubungan Katsuki dengan Izuku, tapi ia juga tidak tega meninggalkan Izuku sendirian.

Maka dari itu Ochako memutuskan akan bertanya langsung dengan Izuku nantinya.

"Kau, kesini sebentar. Aku akan menyembuhkan luka di kakimu dan menjelaskan kondisi gadis itu. Kau sahabatnya bukan?" Perintah Recovery Girl secara tiba tiba yang membuyarkan lamunan Ochako. "Ha-haik!" Dengan segera Ochako pergi ke meja kerja Recovery Girl.

"Kondisinya saat ini baik baik saja, hanya saja gadis itu tidak akan bangun untuk beberapa jam" jelas Recovery Girl setelah menyembuhkan luka Ochako. Ochako tersenyum lega "yokatta".

Berbeda dengan Ochako yang tersenyum dengan muka berseri seri, Recovery Girl malah memasang raut wajah sedih. "Tapi.. perlu kau tahu... tentang kenyataan yang gadis itu alami.."

Senyum yang tadinya mengembang diwajah Ochako kini telah berganti dengan rasa takut karena aura yang dipancarkan Recovery Girl terasa sangat tidak mengenakan.Bisa dibilang sangat muram dan yang pastinya ini bukan berita bagus.

"Dia..."Recovery Girl mulai menjelaskan.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sanggah Ochako setelah mendengar seluruh penjelasan Recovery Girl sambil menutup mulutnya. "Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa gadis baik hati seperti Izuku-chan mengalami hal seperti itu?! Tidak mungkin! hiks.. Ini tidak hiks..adil bagi Izuku-chan... hiks..hiks.."

Recovery Girl hanya tersenyum sedih melihat Ochako lalu menundukan kepalanya menatap lantai. "Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa menolongnya.. aku tidak berguna sebagai seorang dokter.." ucap Recovery Girl terus menyalahkan dirinya, sedangkan Ochako hanya menangis sambil bergumam 'tidak mungkin' 'tidak adil'.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, lalu ia berjalan ke arah Izuku. Ochako duduk di kursi yang ada disamping kanan kasur Izuku dan menatap sendu wajah tenang Izuku yang sedang tertidur.

Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menangis lagi.

'Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Engkau biarkan gadis rapuh ini menanggung cobaan berat seperti ini? Apa dosanya? Ia hanya gadis biasa yang sangat baik hati. Kumohon agar seterusnya Izuku-chan mendapatkan hal baik dari cobaan yang Engkau berikan' doa Ochako yang masih menatap wajah Izuku dalam diam lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangan yang ada di kasur Izuku dan tertidur.

Recovery Girl yang melihatnya hanya ternyum sendu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi dari ruangan.

Mata itu menyipit saat cahaya luar masuk kedalam matanya lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Jeda beberapa detik, ia langsung mengetahui bahwa ia sedang berada di UKS karena bau obat obatan yang menyengat. Ia mendengar dengkuran halus di sampingnya dan menoleh ke samping kanan lalu ia tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terulur menyentuh rambut coklat halus milik Ochako.

'Syukurlah.. Ochako-chan baik baik saja. Aku berhasil menyelamatkannya kan?' Batin Izuku sambil mengusap lembut kepala Ochako yang membuat sang empunya menggeliat bangun.

"Mmh..." terdengar lenguhan dari mulut Ochako. "Ohayou.." ucap Ochako lemas-efek bangun tidur- sambil mengucek kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ohayou mo, Ochako-chan" balas Izuku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mata Ochako mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menatap Izuku. Belum selesai loading, ia menyipitkan matanya-berharap ia tidak masih berada di alam mimpi.

Hingga saat kesadarannya pulih, dengan segera Izuku menutup kedua telinganya dan- "IZUKU-CHAN! KAU TIDAK APA APA KAN!?"-berharap gendang telinganya tidak pecah saat itu juga.

"A-aku baik baik saja kok! Cuman kehabisan tenaga saja" ucap Izuku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar kok"

" syukurlah kalau begitu"

Baru saja Izuku menhela nafas lega, ia mendengar suara pintu bergeser, memperlihatkan Recovery Girl dengan tongkat suntiknya.

"Oh? Kau sudah sadar.. etto.." "Izuku desu. Midoriya Izuku" jawab Izuku sambil tersenyum. Recovery Girl tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ochako. "Lalu kau?Siapa namamu?" Tanya Recovery Girl. "O-ochako desu. Uraraka Ochako" jawab Ochako sedikit gugup karena ditanya tiba tiba.

"Hem hem hem.. Izuku dan Ochako ya? Baiklah. Kalian boleh panggil aku baa-san. Kalian juga sudah boleh pulang karena sekarang sudah hampir malam. Kau bisa berjalankan Izuku?"

"Iya. Aku baik baik saja" jawab Izuku.

Izuku dan Ochako merapikan barang bawaan mereka lalu pamit kepada Recovery Girl.

"Ne, Izuku-chan, aku mau bertanya" kata Ochako di perjalanan.

Izuku menoleh ke arah Ochako "apa?"

"Apa kau.. sedang merasa terbebani?" Tanya Ochako.

"Oleh? Ochako-chan kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Eh- ti-tidak, tidak apa apa kok. Lupakan saja hehe.."

Sebenarnya Ochako sudah sangat penasaran, tetapi ia juga merasa tidak enak menanyakan hal itu langsung kepada Izuku, apalagi banyak sekali yang ingin dibicarakannya tentang ujian tadi. Namun apalah daya, otaknya sudah ngeblank duluan.

Lamunan Ochako terus berlanjut hingga tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di stasiun. Ochako yang rumahnya sudah cukup dekat memilih berjalan kaki. Sedangkan Izuku memilih naik bus karena rumahnya cukup jauh.

Mereka mengucapkan kata perpisahan lalu menuju ke tujuan mereka masing masing.

Di perjalanan, Izuku bertanya tanya tentang pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sahabatnya tadi "apa.. mereka sudah tahu tentang penyakit ini ya?"

 **TBC**


End file.
